


Folkways, Flowers, and other things of Unimport

by sayitaintsarge



Series: my english grade sucks and here's why [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500, if you squint it's a bit political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayitaintsarge/pseuds/sayitaintsarge
Summary: a poem written for english class. we were told to write a poem or essay about a rule or standard we live by, so i remixed a song i wrote a year or so ago to fit. enjoy.
Series: my english grade sucks and here's why [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733173





	Folkways, Flowers, and other things of Unimport

what have you got to say about a beautiful weed? 

is it worthy of your time 'cos it's the kind you like to see? 

what is it about this particular plant that so quickly offends? 

is lookin good and pretty a redeeming quality? 

and what of a flower whose looks just are not up to snuff? 

you gonna go pull it up 'cos your garden's looking a bit rough? 

every plant in your domain, nothing but a means to your ends 

is a rose no longer a rose once it stops smelling sweet enough? 

cherished here, there left to wilt 

abiding garden walls that never got built 

there’s so many things that’re superfluous 

but they’re the very things that we let divide us 

how can you talk with someone undaunted 

when things you’ve in common are all you’ll discuss? 

tiptoe round the ones who’ll warn you against others 

does a reason exist, or are they sharing their druthers? 

a weed’s just a plant in a garden unwanted 

having nothing to do with what exists in another’s 

if a weed’s just a weed ‘cos of what you decide, 

then it’s hardly a standard by which to divide 

**Author's Note:**

> folkways are norms that don't have any particular legal or moral significance, but are more about being polite and organized. if you mess one up you might feel guilty or embarrassed, but there's no real consequences. if you wanna know more, the link below explains them pretty well.
> 
> https://www.thoughtco.com/folkways-mores-taboos-and-laws-3026267
> 
> i would put in the song i wrote this poem off of as what inspired this work, but you wouldn't find it anywhere cos i never posted it, and the archive doesn't let you add the inspired by thing without a link. i wrote it for piano class and my teacher changed enough of it that i can't even think about the accompaniment without getting angry. i much prefer this poem.


End file.
